Eating Out For Lunch
by BeyondDelusional
Summary: Brenda visits Sharon at the office.


Brenda made her way to Sharon's office. It was mid-day and they both had an hour for lunch. Brenda knocked on the door and heard her that mesmerizing voice say "Come in." She opened the door and walked in locking the door behind her. The blinds in Sharon's office were already closed which Brenda was thankful for, she didn't want her old team to get suspicious. Sharon got up from behind her desk and met Brenda halfway across the office. The two women shared a quick kiss.

"I didn't know you were coming by for lunch. What a lovely surprise." Sharon said.

"Well I didn't get to see you this morning before you left so I thought I'd drop by." Brenda said sweetly.

"How thoughtful." Sharon said with a smile. She truly appreciated it when her girlfriend did things like this. It made her feel like Brenda was really into this relationship for more than just the amazing sex. Sharon leaned in gave Brenda another kiss. This time is deep and meaningful, full of lust and want. Brenda moved her hands down the squeeze Sharon's ass and Sharon pulled away.

"Now we can't have any of that at the office Brenda Leigh." She said in a sultry tone.

"Oh Shar come on. We've done stuff at the office before." Brenda pleaded as she played with a strand of Sharon's hair.

"That was at night after everyone had left. My team, your old team, is just outside those not so very thick walls." Sharon tried to sound stern but the way Brenda was looking at her made her want to throw away her rules.

Brenda snaked her arms around Sharon's waist and pulled her close. She started placing kisses along her neck. "That just means you have to be quiet. Although I know how hard that is for you." She teased as she sucked on the older woman's pulse point.

Sharon let out a tiny whimper then tried her best to regain her strength, "Oh so you don't like it when I'm loud?"

"No I love it when you're loud. You're so sexy when you're loud." Her hot mouth was all over Sharon's neck and she slowly made her way up to Sharon's ear lobe and gently sucked it into her mouth. Brenda knew Sharon would eventually give in.

"Just sit in your chair and let me take care of you." Brenda teasingly pushed Sharon backwards and Sharon begrudgingly fell back into her seat. Brenda kissed her with force swiping her tongue across Sharon's bottom lip. She nipped and bit at it then soothed it by sucking on it.

Brenda lowered herself to her knees in front of Sharon. She could tell Sharon was still a little uneasy about the idea. So she ran her hands up and down Sharon's thighs until she looked a bit more relaxed. Slowly she unzipped her pants and Sharon lifted up so they could be taken off. Brenda kissed the insides of Sharon's thighs and took off her panties. Sharon bit her lower lip in anticipation and Brenda gave her a smile.

She ran her tongue along Sharon's puffy folds, up and down, side to side. Sharon's head fell back against the chair. Brenda loved doing this to Sharon, she loved seeing her come undone and fall to pieces. She loved bringing so much pleasure to someone she loved. Brenda sucked Sharon's clit into mouth and Sharon let out a strangled moan. Sharon gripped the arms of her chair and tried to be quiet but it was incredibly difficult when Brenda's talented tongue was doing such pleasurable things to her body.

Just as Sharon was thinking she needed some more from Brenda she felt two fingers being pushed inside her. She arched her back and let out a gasp. She mentally scorned herself for making noise again. Brenda's fingers pounded into her hard and fast while she feverishly sucked on her clit. Sharon rolled her hips in time with Brenda's fingers trying to get them to go in deeper. Brenda added a third finger and quickened her pace. The sound of Sharon's wet sex was filling the office. Sharon clenched around Brenda's fingers and Brenda hummed on her clit. That was all she needed to fall off the edge. She came hard and when Brenda finally withdrew her fingers from Sharon's body she sucked them clean of her earthy juices.

Sharon was enjoying her afterglow with a big smile on her face. She pulled Brenda up for kiss and she could taste herself in her girlfriend's mouth.

Sharon whispered into Brenda's ear "I'm going to repay you for that when we get home."

"Good."


End file.
